


Pianó

by AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)



Category: Firefly
Genre: Backstory, Companions, F/M, Gaeilge | Irish Language, Inspired by Music, Mild Sexual Content, Music, Outer Space, Piano, Translation
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat
Summary: Feiceann Inara a céad phianó fíor.
Relationships: Inara Serra/Atherton Wing
Collections: scéal gan teanga scéal gan anam





	Pianó

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Piano](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373728) by [ChokolatteJedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi). 



Rith Inara a lámha ar feadh an aeir, orlach os cionn mínadhmad réidh na hionstraime. Ba mhian léi teagmháil a dhéanamh leis, ach níor tugadh cead di. Sean-nós a bhí anseo, ó laethanta na Domhain-A-Bhí nó ceann de na chéad choilíneachtaí. Ní dhearnadh fíor-uirlisí nádúrtha leis na cianta, agus míorúilt a bhí in intinn Inara chun ceann a fháil fós slán. Níl sí de dánacht teagmháil a dhéanamh leis, ach gan í a bheith sa seomra céanna leis thug sí crith di.

"Is pianó é," a dúirt Atherton, ag teacht isteach sa seomra taobh thiar di. "Rinne mo theaghlach smuigleáil as Domhain-A-Bhí nuair a osclaíodh na chéad choilíneachtaí."

"Tá sé taibhseach," admhaigh Inara. "Ní fhaca mé rud ar bith chomh hiontach riamh." Phreab Atherton a airm timpeall uirthi agus luigh a smig ar a ghualainn. "Níor thug mé tú chuig an seomra leapa fós," a dúirt sé go bogásach.

D’aithin Inara a leid go héasca, agus lig dó í a thionlacan ar shiúl. Ach ina dhiaidh sin, de réir mar a chuaigh Atherton isteach inti, ní fhéadfadh gach Inara smaoineamh air ná a phianó.


End file.
